Future - Dean x Reader x Castiel
by Angel Maria Kurenai
Summary: Yep just another one-shot. This time it's a supernatural one-shot. A love triangle-thing between Castiel and Dean. (Yeah I have a thing for love triangles) I just hope you like it!


Future... - Dean x Reader x Castiel

To say that the Apocalypse had taken its toll on Dean Winchester would be an understatement...

To be honest if you had asked Dean how he was managing it, he would have answered that he was going well, considering the circumstances of course...

... but after the whole 'traveling' thing... well, he wouldn't say that.

It was true. After Zachariah had sent him in the future, many things had changed...

You had changed...

Well not you. But practcally the way Dean would see _you_...

What he had seen had completely changed the way he would see you...

Dean walked in to find Cas sitting down, women around him. He was completely different from the way Dean was used to seeing him.

After all the women left you entered accompanied by a very angry future Dean.

"Didn't I tell you to stay where you were?!" he hissed mainly referring to Dean.

"Well I..." Dean started but was cut off by Castiel.

"(Y/n)?" he said frowning, taking a few steps closer to you "Is it you?" he asked and looked at future Dean who nodded sighing.

A huge smile spread on Castiel's face as he imidiately closed the gap between the two of you and enveloped you into a bone-crushing hug, taking your breath away.

"Whow Cassy! I know that practically my future self is dead but that's no reason for you to kill my past self too!" you said between laughter, patting his back, taken aback by the sudden expression of affection by Castiel.

You only earned a chuckle from the former angel. You both pulled away and he looked into your (e/c) eyes "You are never going to change" he said his smile becoming bigger.

"And you are really going to give me the creeps if you continue smiling like that!" you exclaimed laughing.

All he did was laugh more and shake his head "You are just amazing..." he caresed you cheek and without even hesitating a moment he crushed his lips to yours.

Your eyes widened in shock just as did past Dean's but not future one's who was clearly expecting that.

You quickly found yourself giving into the kiss and enjoying it more 'When had Cas become such an amazing kisser?!' you initially thought but soon every thought was erased as you melted into the kiss.

Dean watched at the scene before him wide-eyed as his future self just stood there motionless with a blank stare that hid so much pain behind.

And he could no longer take it any more so he cleared his throat making both you and Cas pull apart, you patting for air and Cas smiling widely at you; still looking you in the eyes, cupping your face and caresing your flushed cheek with one hand.

He averted his gaze from you and looked at Dean, just for a brief moment "What? Is it wrong that I have missed my wife?" he said smiling innocently and turning to look at you that just stared at him wide-eyed.

Yes, it had completely changed the way Dean would see you...

And... he could sometimes swear it had changed the way you saw Cas...

He couldn't help it...

Every time he would look at you he would see you with _him_...

Smiling and talking with _him_...

Caring about _him_ and showing your affection to _him_...

But Dean knew it wasn't nobody's fault...

Nobody's but his... Dean's...

"So Castiel and... (y/n) got married?" Dean asked his future self as you and Cas had left them alone, to go see the place where he had proposed you.

He gulped a breath as his future self looked at him frowning.

"Yes" was his only answer before he returned his gaze to the papers he was holding.

Dean stood there looking at him wide-eyed "And what did you do?" he asked full of disbelief.

"What do you mean? What could I have possibly done?" he asked in a monotone voice.

Dean's anger rose "What could you have done? Tell her how you felt of course! And don't question that, cause we both know how you felt about her and sure as hell still feel!" he almost shouted.

"_You_ are saying that?" he chuckled shaking his head "You were given so many chances to tell her how you felt but didn't. So unlike you, Cas had the courage to do so." he said and Dean was unable to speak.

"So don't _you_ question me, Dean. Not when _you_ are the one that almost every night went at random bars and picked up randm girls just to forget her and how you felt, but each time breaking her heart. Or blame me for letting him have her, since I realised that after all that pain that I, no, _we_ caused her, he was the only one there for her. Always being true and caring for her. And not hiding anything or hurting her!" he ended up shouting.

"Don't you dare blame me!" he hissed and Dean found himself unable to speak once again.

Because it was true...

So yes maybe traveling into the future had not changed Dean's mind about saying yes to Michael, but it had certainly made him change his mind about other things...

And he was not going to let any of that happen...

No matter what... the future would change...

Dean would change it...


End file.
